Balrog
Balrog (sindarsky Démon moci, quenijsky Valarauco) je fiktivní démon ohně a stínu ve fantasy knihách J. R. R. Tolkiena Silmarillion a Pán prstenů. Balrogové byli Maiar, které svedl Melkor. Byli Morgothovými nejstrašnějšími služebníky, až na Saurona. Jejich pánem byl Gothmog. Balrog mohl být poražen pouze některými hrdiny rovné moci a ve zničující síle se vyrovná drakům, je však mocnější. První věk (Silmarillion) Podle Silmarillionu byli Balrogové původně Maiar, které svedl Melkor ještě před stvořením Ardy. Během Prvního věku byli nejobávanějšími Morgothovými služebníky. Když Valar ve Válce hněvu zničili Morgothovu pevnost Utumno, mnozí balrogové unikli a skryli se v jámách Angbandu a hluboko u základů Země. Jako Maiar, měli původně balrogové schopnost měnit svou fyzickou podobu pouze svou vůlí. Později však Melkor, Sauron a jejich služebníci tuto schopnost ztratili. Melkor zůstal v podobě tyrana z Utumno, gigantické a strašné, nebyl však schopen uzdravit své popálené ruce od Silmarilů a zranění ze souboje s Fingolfinem na nohách a v obličeji. Sauron obdobně ztratil schopnost užívat sličnou a krásnou podobu poté, co jeho fyzické tělo bylo zničeno při Pádu Númenoru. Elfové se poprvé střetli s balrogy v Dagor-nuin-Giliath v Prvním věku. Po vítězství Noldor nad skřety, Fëanor táhl k Angbandu, ale proti němu vyšli balrogové a Gothmog ho smrtelně zranil. Později během pádu Gondolinu byli zabiti dva balrogové. S balrogem se utkal Glorfindel, který s ním při ústupu gondolinských uprchlíků bojoval sám, holýma rukama nad propastí a nakonec jej svrhl dolů. Přestože při tom činu sám zahynul, zachránil tím život všech utečenců včetně Idril, Turgonovy dcery. V bitvě o Gondolin bojoval s balrogem Ecthelion, Pán fontán z Gondolinu. Právě on v hrdinském boji po pravici krále Turgona zabil největšího z balrogů, jejich pána Gothmoga. V bitvě pod Gondolinskou věží jím však byl sám zabit. Třetí věk (Pán prstenů; Durinova zhouba) Balrogové byli skoro všichni zničeni na konci Prvního věku ve Válce hněvu. Někteří však unikli a skryli se v hlubinách Země. V roce 1980 Třetího věku trpaslíci v Morii kopali tak hluboko, až probudili jednoho z Morgothových balrogů, který byl trpaslíky poté, co zabil Durina IV., nazýván Durinova zhouba. V roce 3019 Společenstvo prstenu procházelo Morií a bylo napadeno v Balinově komnatě skupinou skřetů. Společenstvo bylo nuceno utéct z komnaty a Gandalf se pokusil zamknout kouzlem dveře. Ale v tu chvíli se objevil Balrog a zaklínal protikouzlo. Gandalf vyslovil Velitelské slovo, ale dveře tento souboj nevydržely. Gandalf byl vyčerpán soubojem a Společenstvo ustoupilo až k můstku. Balrog je ale pronásledoval, takže Gandalf se mu na můstku Khazad-dûm postavil. V souboji se můstek zlomil a oba se zřítili do propasti. Spadli až do základů kamenů, kde byla mrazivá voda. Balrog se v ní stal slizkým, ale Gandalf se ho chytil a spolu tak procházeli tajnými chodbami Morie, které Durin nevybudoval. V těchto místech žili tvorové, které neznal ani Sauron a kteří byli starší než sám Melkor. Potom došli k nekonečným schodům a vystoupali až na Durinovu věž. Tam Gandalf s Balrogem bojoval a nakonec ho svrhl z hory. Balrog se roztříštil a Gandalf poté bloudil mimo myšlení a čas. Pak ho našel Gwaihir, Pán větru, a odnesl ho do Lothlórienu, kde ho vyléčili a oblékli do bílého. Gwaihira totiž poslala sama paní Galadriel, paní země Lórien. Popis Balrog je vysoký, hrozivý démon v podobě člověka ovládající oheň a stín. Působí hrůzu mezi přáteli i nepřáteli, jeho srdce je ohnivé, ale obklopuje se stínem a tmou. Z Tolkienových zápisků není jasné, jak přesně balrog vypadal. O tom, zda měl křídla, vedou tolkienologové diskuse a zatím se neshodli. Rovněž není známo, zda a kdy ztratili schopnost měnit svou podobu. S křídly či bez křídel Debata o tom, zda balrogové měli křídla, vychází z kapitoly Společenstva prstenu Můstek Khazad-dûm. Jsou zde dvě reference. První: „Jeho nepřítel se znovu zastavil a stín kolem něj ho dosáhl jako dvě velká křídla.“ „… náhle se zvedl vzhůru do velké výšky a křídla se rozprostřela od zdi ke zdi…“ Tokien použil frázi „jako dvě velká křídla“, což vede některé k názoru, že balrog neměl fyzická křídla, protože stín je v druhém případě metaforou. Někteří si však myslí, že jsou popsána skutečná křídla, takže balrogové křídla mají (v PC hře Lord of the Rings: Battle for Middle Earth 2 balrog křídla má). Není jasné, zda jde o metaforu nebo o skutečný popis. V prvních náčrtcích kapitoly, jak je popsána Christopherem Tolkienem v The Treason of Isengard, se zdají být balrogové bez křídel. Ať už však balrogové křídla mají nebo nemají, nepochybně umí létat. Zbraně Balrog z Morie používal v souboji z Gandalfem meč a ohnivé důtky. V prvním věku také používali černé sekyry a palcáty.